


待开发领域/Terra Incognita

by Jellyfish_Lucky



Category: Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: 1940s, Anal Fingering, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, First Time, Light Bondage, Nipple Play, Queer Het, Strength Kink, steve's masculinity issues, 双方皆有达到高潮, 女攻男受 - Freeform, 指交, 骑脸
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Lucky/pseuds/Jellyfish_Lucky
Summary: 史蒂夫从来没和像戴安娜一样的女人约会过，并且他怀疑没有任何活人能给他点好建议。这感觉像她一直在重写剧本，史蒂夫能做的只有保持不掉队。当他跟自己这么说的时候，这听起来可不怎么样。





	待开发领域/Terra Incognita

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Terra Incognita](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532447) by [Not_You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You). 



> 这是一篇译文，原文来自作者Not_You的《Terra Incognita》。  
> 

史蒂夫从来没和像戴安娜一样的女人约会过，并且他怀疑没有任何活人能给他点好建议。这感觉像她一直在重写着脚本，史蒂夫能做的只有跟上不掉队。当他跟自己这么说的时候，听起来可不怎么样。甚至她令他尴尬的时候都棒透了。也许是因为她一直想照顾好他，就像去看电影的时候她看见了了一个深水坑就直接把他抱起来好避免弄脏他的西装鞋。男孩们用这个笑话他，不过他非常确定这是因为他们嫉妒。

现在他深吸一口气，给自己倒了杯水。戴安娜会在15分钟内到，她早些时候说过想和他上床，所以他觉得兴高采烈而一小部分的他有点惊恐。他深呼吸，抿了一口黑麦酒，环顾四周并试图发现还有什么地方可以再讲究点，不要用力过猛或者搞得太难看。当然这儿很干净。女孩们讨厌男人的家又脏又乱，这似乎是戴安娜与其他女孩唯一的共同点了。他有一瓶酒，是她喜欢的类型，希望不要太糟糕。当然还有传统的军队预防措施放在床头柜里以防任何需要。除了那些他能做的只有准备些鲜花放在罐子里，看着有点无力。他才有点空闲把花转移到他妈妈留给他的漂亮花瓶里，门就被轻轻敲响了。  
戴安娜渐渐跟上了现代时尚，她穿的无肩带红衣让史蒂夫很高兴他也参与了学习的过程。当他出门迎接时她朝他微笑，然后立刻惊呼起那个花瓶有多漂亮。她的高跟鞋在灰色的油毡地面上咔哒作响。  
“这是我妈的，”他说，同时很高兴他的声音在胃部颤动时保持不变。“来点酒吗？我不敢保证它很棒，我尽力了。”

酒确实不怎么样，但是戴安娜说她能接受它。她做家务的时候看起来总有点怪。她有六英尺高，美丽的难以置信，在他的厨房里徘徊仿佛她住在这儿，像所有人一样给酒加温。她在史蒂夫的摄糖量上非常注意，但很快厨房里就充满了浓烈的甜香。她做饭的时候就像他妈妈以前那样，只是粗略地看一下东西然后把它们扔来扔去。像他还是个孩子的时候，史蒂夫为她不会搞得一团糟的能力而惊叹，并用敬意和感激来接受。它闻起来香极了，当他尝了一口之后更棒。戴安娜对他的评价十分愉快。他们在厨房坐下享受这一切，戴安娜的脚滑出她的鞋，在舒展脚趾的时候发出满足的叹息。

“它们很漂亮，”她说道，向下看着自己的鞋，“但真傻。”  
“你已经够高啦，”史蒂夫边说边抿了口酒。“有些女孩只希望自己高到能从男人的肩膀上看一眼，但是你…”他的声音变小了，从来不知道该用什么来形容戴安娜的美貌。

“我怎么啦？”，她轻声问，用那种史蒂夫完全理解的女性特质盯着他。  
“很耀眼，”他告诉她，高兴地看到她脸红了。”你总让我联想到雌狮，“他补充道。戴安娜像只沉稳优雅的大猫，每次见到她，他都为不知名的原因膝盖发软，尤其是切身体会到她饱含力量的动作时。  
“你让我想到…好吧。我发现男权世界的女人不想长得高大强壮，男人不想被说可爱，所以也许我不应该说出来。”  
史蒂夫的确对那联想感到奇怪，但这不是什么坏感觉。“来试试。”  
“有时我能看到你是多么危险，但是大多数时候你让我想起家乡一种小小的鸣鸟。”  
“一种鸣鸟，嗯哼？”  
”凶猛的小东西，”戴安娜说道，微笑着，“总想挑战比它大两倍的生物。”  
史蒂夫轻声笑了，“从医院逃出来的同时开着一架飞机撞向另一架…”  
“你胆子太大了，”她说，把手放在他的上，抚摸他手腕上凸出的骨头。“很迷人，可是我会担心。”  
他叹了口气。“是啊，我知道。”他把她的手举到唇边，在指关节上印下一个轻吻。“看起来我就是这样的人。”  
“我对你的为人没有任何的抱怨，”她说道，而他笑起来，自己脸红了。  
“真的吗？这甚至达不到你的基本标准。”  
“史蒂夫，亲爱的，如果我才是那个有关标准的争议呢？”  
“该死的绝对没有，”他告诉她，而她微笑着，手窝成杯状捧着他的侧脸，用拇指尖追寻着他的下唇。  
“正是如此。我向你喜爱我一样爱你。”  
她这么说很甜蜜，但史蒂夫依然想知道她对他的部件的有多满意。她的确说过在岛上见过一切，但那是关于护理，而不是上床。“不过，”他说，“你不怎么习惯男人，我希望这不会看起来…怪怪的。”  
戴安娜笑了，站着，笑得更厉害以至于史蒂夫也跟着她笑起来。她直接把他抱起来，虽然对条件反射地抓紧她很害羞，他的身体蜷缩在她的臂弯里好像他就属于这。也许就是这样。  
“亲爱的，”她说道，边把他抱进了卧室，“如果一丁点奇怪就把我吓倒了，我就不会是亚马逊人了。”  
“我猜结果是否定的，”史蒂夫说，带着点气喘。她将他放到床单上，像个护士一样迅速地脱掉了他的衬衫，而这真的不应该让他有了反应。当她使用她的特权把史蒂夫用体重和力量钉在床上，他在戴安娜的嘴里呻吟着，承受着让他头晕目眩的吻。他早就硬了，同时稍稍担心这会耽误她的动作，但她抽身的时候压倒他，然后坐起来将他的背心拉过头顶。  
“你真的很漂亮，”她轻柔地说，俯视着他仿佛她想把他画下来或者别的什么。史蒂夫感到一股强烈的欲望席卷而过，但他拒绝屈服。他想要戴安娜看到真正的他。  
“而这些看起来很美味，”她补充道，一根手指好奇地在史蒂夫的乳头上滑过。一声压抑不住的羞耻的呜咽，他还记得以前让一个女孩碰那儿的时候被说了‘变态’。  
“怎么啦？”戴安娜低声问。史蒂夫笑了出来。  
“没事，蜜糖，”他耳语道，“没什么。”  
她对他微笑，开始用手指同时拨弄两边的乳头，显然被史蒂夫比女性小很多的乳头迷住了。他咬住嘴唇来保持安静，为自己这么容易就发出声音而惊讶。接着戴安娜低下头，嘴唇贴上他，在她几次卷动灵活又温暖的舌头后吮吸他时光滑的头发四下散开。史蒂夫用力地抓紧床头和裤子，竭力不叫出来。戴安娜轻轻地咬了他，然后史蒂夫再也无法坚持，发出了一声响亮的，压抑着的声音，在她换边重做一遍的时候变作了呻吟。  
“戴安娜…”他哽咽着，她从上方给了他一个淘气的笑容。  
“我没想到你会这么敏感。”  
“我…我以为大多数男性也不会—啊！”史蒂夫被打断了，她紧紧捏住一边的乳头，但不太用力，史蒂夫要是再不快点脱掉他该死的裤子，他就要爆发，哭泣或者干点什么别的。  
“史蒂夫？”她轻声问，同时从两边一起挤压着他的胸部，这感觉奇怪，又美妙。  
“嗯…嗯？”他小声回应。  
“我可以绑住你的手吗？”  
说真的，史蒂夫基本忘记他还有手这回事儿了，他的脸因为忘了帮戴安娜做点什么而发烧。他开始道歉，而她翻了个白眼。  
“史蒂夫，”她说，在床头板和手腕间巧妙地褪下他的背心，“我认为这次的重点在于让我开发你。下次我们可以做点不一样的。”这个想法当然差点冲破了史蒂夫的脑海，他只能发出一点他不想承认的可怜的声音，让戴安娜对他做她想做的。她仁慈地想脱掉他的裤子，而他呻吟着，一点点扭动着臀部好让她褪下它们。他的内衣粘在身上，戴安娜发出了一声深沉的咕噜，前倾还他妈的闻了闻他，除了呜咽，这比任何人能要求的都多。她小心地脱掉了他的短裤，继而把自己安置在史蒂夫的双腿间好研究他。  
“你令人着迷，”她告诉他，而他发出了一声微弱的笑声，在她碰到他湿润的入口时转变成了呻吟。“我发现了一些普遍的事。”她握紧他的屌并给予一些实验性的轻抚，使他哀鸣着，在她向下握住阴囊的时候无意义地挣扎。她明显对它们感兴趣。  
“小…小心点，”他喘着气，她也一样。她轻柔地托起双球，摩擦着后面的皮肤，比他想要的好太多了。在那之后，她灵巧的向他的后穴滑入一个指节，这足够反常到她确实开始担心了。他叫着向后退缩，她停下来注视着他。  
“疼吗？”  
“别停，”史蒂夫承认了，他能感觉到自己脸红的像个番茄。“我只是…就，为什么你想这么干？”  
“因为我想深入你，当然也因为我发现这么做感觉很棒。如果你不喜欢，我们绝不是必须做这事儿。”  
“…我猜你可以试试，”史蒂夫小声说，戴安娜爬起来再次给了他一个从容的深吻。他融化在那个吻里，在她取下他的手表时吃惊地睁大双眼，看着她把手伸到裙子下，向体内探入两根手指。她在他面前取出沾满湿润液体的手指，张开，用吻淹没他的同时，一根手指揉开他的入口，轻易地溜了进去。史蒂夫发出一声小小的惊呼，接着便放松自己，在戴安娜的亲吻和推入中呻吟着。  
史蒂夫从没为难过同性恋。只要他们接受对一段关系的拒绝，他们就和其他人没什么不同。但他从未说过理解同性恋。现在至少有一件事情很明确，就像戴安娜做的仿佛从内部轻敲他的阴茎的事儿一样明显。他抽泣着，而她用吻淹没他，在他体内织起一段稳定的旋律，用手指操着他。这感觉奇怪，又很棒。她像个富有经验的音乐家试新乐器一样，好奇又充满掌控欲的玩弄着他，可他除了被激起反应之外做不了别的。  
“戴安娜…”他恳求道，然后她又一次碰了他的阴茎。这结束了一切，而且想着棒球根本没用。  
他又撞又踢，发出一仲至少他从没听过的声音，精液溅了她一手。他本来想提醒她一下的。她笑了，他猜这是个好迹象，她好奇地舔了一下手指，随即做了个他见过的最可爱的苦脸。他大笑起来，她也跟着笑了。  
“恶。一个明显属于女性的胜利：我们尝起来更好，”她说。“你想来点不同的吗？”  
男人都看不起给女孩口交的，但去他的吧。“求你了，”史蒂夫说，戴安娜绽开笑容，爬起来骑到了他的脸上，而天呐，她尝起来很棒。甜甜的麝香味儿，足够湿到覆盖他的脸。她有个较大的阴蒂，他吸那儿的时候她的呻吟足够让他忘了全部顾虑。她像拥有他的舌头一样骑着他，史蒂夫根本不介意他还能不能呼吸，因为她是那样温暖，湿滑和甜美，在他努力推入舌头的时候发出猫咪般的气音。他真希望也能用上手。她肯定愿意他的手在原来的地方待着，因为当他的舌头开始失去知觉的时候，她发出了一声响亮的泣声，有点甜甜的湿润的液体喷溅到了他的脸上。他呻吟着，而她缓缓的起身，在给他松绑、擦拭他的脸前从上面露出一个笑容。  
“你感觉怎么样，我最亲爱的？”她低声问，而史蒂夫叹了口气，紧紧地搂住她。  
“超级棒，”他说，“我们能这样呆一会吗？”  
“当然，”她回答道，带着史蒂夫背朝下躺平，好让他的头枕在她的胸口打瞌睡。


End file.
